


如果·爱   09  ABO  火王子

by tuoyouping



Category: The Fantastic Four Kings
Genre: Evanstan大法好, M/M, rps吃到饱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuoyouping/pseuds/tuoyouping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>床头吵架床尾和，再接再厉生二胎（滚）</p>
            </blockquote>





	如果·爱   09  ABO  火王子

Johnny一边亲吻着Jack，一边慢慢后退将他引到床前，没想到却被Jack一下用力推倒到了床上。

“嘿！亲爱的，你今天真主动……”Johnny有些惊喜地看Jack跨坐到自己身上，伸出手隔着睡衣勾勒着Jack腰部的曲线。

“也许你应该检讨，你因为工作冷落了我太久……”Jack一边慢慢解开睡衣的扣子，一边俯下身来吻Johnny，他的样子美极了，那种高贵中带着靡颓，骄傲中带着放荡的调调的Johnny简直感觉自己又要着火了。很快，Jack便不满足于只是亲吻，他解开Johnny的上衣，陶醉地吸吮着Johnny身上Alpha特有的强势又带着征服欲的味道，让他的小腹那里发出好想要的信号……

“嗯……哼……”Jack有些难耐地摆动起腰肢。

“宝贝，你想要吗？”Johnny的手一路向上，直到停在Jack胸前，他一边玩弄着Jack胸前的粉色凸起，一边问。

胸前传来的快感让Jack不由得有些失神，他恍惚地看着Johnny漂亮的蓝眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，有些害羞又有些渴望的点点头。

“那你可不可以帮我把它放出来……因为你，我那里已经快要爆炸了……”Johnny看了一眼被Jack胯下自己那已经被绷到极限的牛仔裤。

Jack笑着俯下身去解开Johnny的裤腰和拉链，Johnny火热的分身立刻急不可耐地弹了出来，把Jack吓了一跳。

“哈哈哈哈！”Jack大声笑了出来，Johnny也跟着大笑，直到Jack用他那双依然纤细漂亮的手握住Johnny的分身，送入自己湿润温暖的口中。  
Johnny几乎倒吸了一口凉气。

“噢……天啊……”Johnny仰起头，感谢上帝赐给他这无与伦比的愉悦和快乐。

Jack贪婪地吮吸着Johnny的分身，那上面浓郁的Alpha味道让他难以自持，他细心地舔过上面每一道凸起和沟壑，期待着这个火热的宝贝充满自己身体的时刻。

Johnny享受着Jack的服务，却也没有忘记照顾Jack那早已湿得一塌糊涂的小穴，他一手抚摸着Jack金棕色柔软的头发，一手绕到Jack身后，钻进睡裤里，轻轻揉搓着那渴望被抚摸的小口。

“唔……嗯……”Jack的腰部轻轻颤抖了起来，因为嘴里含着Johnny粗大的分身，他只能从唇舌与阴茎的缝隙之间发出含糊的呻吟。后穴被Johnny用手指逗得不住张合，像是要把Johnny的手指也吸进去。

“Johnny……我要你！”Jack抬起头急不可耐烦躁地嚷嚷道。

在Johnny的帮助下把睡裤脱去后，他就迫不及待地将后穴靠上了Johnny的分身。

那个黏糊糊湿漉漉的小口压着Johnny的分身，在上面来回滑动。Johnny一边感受一边看着Jack把自己的分身纳入身体。

Jack的身体里湿润又温暖，让Johnny得到安慰和愉悦，就像船回港，子归家，那里似乎天生为Johnny准备，否则怎么会让彼此觉得如此的契合与完美？

Johnny最近工作十分繁忙，Jack已经有些日子没有尝到鱼水之欢的滋味，加上热潮期不期而至，信息素和欲望交叠在一起，把Jack弄得有些失去理智。他快速地摆动自己的腰臀，让Johnny火热坚挺的分身摩擦过自己肠壁的敏感带，那快感令他停不下来。

“啊……啊……”Jack有些失神地呻吟起来，Johnny扶着他的腰，抬起上身贪婪地舔弄着Jack胸前已经变得涨红饱满的“果实”。

小穴被Johnny的分身充满，乳头也被Johnny照顾得很好，Jack在恍惚中不自觉地伸出手想要安抚自己早已高高翘起的稚嫩的阴茎，却被Johnny坏心地拦了下来。

“我想看你这样达到高潮……”Johnny贴在Jack耳边低沉地说。

羞耻感伴随分身无法获得安慰的失落，让Jack几乎哭出来，他有些生气地咬着本就娇艳欲滴的嘴唇，只能更加卖力地摆动臀部。Johnny恶作剧一般随着他的节奏挺腰，一下下顶入Jack的身体深处，这几乎要了Jack的命，他像是抓住救命的稻草一般紧紧抱住Johnny，很快前端便颤抖着射了出来。

“Johnny……Johnny……”Jack声声呼唤着Johnny的名字，在Johnny的怀中不住的喘息。

“喜欢吗？”Johnny帮Jack把被汗水打湿的头发拨到头顶，亲吻着Jack漂亮的嘴唇、鼻子和睫毛。Jack脑中是混沌的，他用力点点头，迎合Johnny的吻。

“接下来你会更喜欢……”Johnny抱着Jack翻转了过来，把Jack压在自己身下。Jack知道他要做什么，乖乖把两腿张开，把已经有些红肿的小穴完全暴露出来。

“你是在诱惑我吗？”Johnny跪在Jack的两腿之间，心驰神往地看着那个地方，笑着问。

“你认为呢？Mr. Storm……”Jack一只手伸进自己的嘴里，充满暗示地纠缠着自己的舌头，另一只手则轻轻滑入后穴的褶皱中，轻轻按压着那里。他的样子实在是太过于撩人，Johnny每每想到这样的姿态险些成为别的Alpha的专属，就会一股热血冲上头顶。他推开Jack的手，对准那里一挺腰，毫不客气地艹进了Jack的身体，捏住Jack纤细的腰用力干了起来。这可比之前Jack骑在他身上时的力度要大的多，他一下下撞击着Jack肠壁深处。Jack努力压抑着自己的呻吟才不至于大声浪叫出来。

“宝贝，你的里面好热，它紧紧吸着我不放……”Johnny一边用力一边在Jack耳边说着让Jack倍感羞耻的话。Jack无力反驳，只能随着他快节奏的冲撞从鼻腔里挤出呻吟。

Johnny不断变化进攻的角度，很快，Jack就招架不住了，他睁大那双漂亮的灰绿色眼睛，有些惊恐地对Johnny哀求道:“Johnny……不……我几乎快尿出来了……”

显然，他在担心新买的漂亮床单，可是Johnny却明白自己找到了地方，他笑了笑，紧紧把Jack箍在怀中，集中撞击那一处让Jack几乎失禁的敏感点，当Jack终于再也无法忍耐地大声叫出来的时候，Johnny一下子滑入了那个等待了他好久的甬道。

“啊……天啊！！”Jack忽然感到一股伴随着酸痛的快感从下腹扩散到全身，他不受控制地挺起腰，抬起头，上身绷紧成一个反弓。紧致温暖的甬道紧紧吸住Johnny的分身，如此强烈的刺激让Johnny也失去了最后的理智，他猛地从Jack身体里抽出，将Jack翻转过来，从后面准确无误地艹进了那个入口。

Jack跪在床上，前胸无力地贴在枕头上，他感觉到Johnny沿着自己的脊椎一路吻了上来，最后在他颈后的腺体上停了下来，忽然，一阵刺痛从那里传来，他的尖叫还未来得及冲出喉咙，就被呻吟替代。

Johnny狂热地撞击着Jack的子宫口，终于低哼一声，将精华全部灌注进了Jack的子宫深处。

“啊……哈……Johnny……”Jack喊着Johnny的名字，浑身颤抖地再次达到了高潮。

 

次日清晨，Johnny在晨光中满足地睁开眼，这一次，他身边的人没有逃走，而是安心地睡在他的怀中，他满心幸福地翻了个身，仔细端详着Jack脸上被早晨的阳光映得有些剔透地皮肤和细密纤长的睫毛，不由得觉得自己是世界上最幸福的Alpha。

“你在想什么？”Jack惺忪睁开眼，感觉到Johnny的动静，他便也醒了。

“我在想，也许咱们应该重新办一次婚礼……”Johnny在Jack的睫毛上落下一个轻轻的吻。

 

“欢迎您来参加Johnny Storm与Jack Storm的婚礼！”Caylee站在家门口，仿佛一个小大人一样，迎接着前来参加她的Johnny爸爸和Jack爸爸婚礼的宾客们。

“嗨！Caylee！你好！”Susan挽着Reed的手走了进来。

“Susan姑姑！您好！”Caylee笑着冲过去，给了她一个大大的拥抱。

“Caylee，你还好吗？”Susan笑着捏了捏Caylee的小脸，Caylee则郑重其事地把她拉到一边。

“Susan姑姑，有一个秘密，我只告诉您一个人……”她靠到Susan耳边说:“Jack肚子里有一个小宝宝！”

“噢！是吗？！那可真是太好了！”Susan抬起头，穿过人群，看到院子里互相为对方整理服装的Johnny和Jack，心里充满了欣慰和祝福。

婚礼是在Johnny和Jack家后院进行的，虽然排场不大，却也十分温馨。当Jack说完愿意，Johnny把戒指戴在他的手上，Jack笑着流下了眼泪。Caylee坐在台下看着他们，对身旁带着领结的Aery说:“你知道吗？Jack肚子里有个宝宝，Johnny说那是上帝赐给我们全家的礼物，就像当年把我赐给他们一样。”她边说边认真的看着Aery。

“Johnny说只要是真心相爱的Alhpa和Omega，上帝就会赐给他们宝宝，这个宝宝在Omega的肚子里长大，然后诞生到世上，而这样伟大的事情只有像Jack这么棒的Omega才能做到。”Caylee若有所思地说:“所以等我长大了，我也会和Jack结婚，这样上帝也会赐给我们宝宝，你说对吗？”Aery吐着舌头，开心地看着Caylee，嘴里发出呼呼的声音。


End file.
